Call of Duty: Special Agent
by arusas9009
Summary: This is a story that has some involvement from Black Ops series and the Modern Warfare series. It's about me as a young former gang member attacked by people who were associated with Makarov. Now we must stop the gangs new leader, Reaper before he causes the world to go into an uproar and takes control of it for himself. Based off Call OfDuty, but I don't own the series.


Omar sat down in class nonchelantly. His wristwatch counted down the time. Soon school would be over for the weekend. His parents were on vacation and his siblings were all at friends houses. Not even they knew the secret about him. His friends, family none knew of it. He sat a student of 16 and once school ended in a month he would be mere months from his 17th birthday. He was mad as he was not the toughest or strongest kid in school. But he was one of the smartest. His two best friends sat behind and on the side of him. His girlfriend sat next to him. There names Kyle, Asher, and Victoria. They sat the time ticking away listening to Mr. Baxtor's continuous talk of the civil war. He sat barely awake just barely tolerating the continuous drone of Baxtor. He thought of what he really was. How none knew of his darkest secret. And as he was not expecting it happened. A man charged into the room and shot Mr. Baxtor in the chest.  
"Get down!" he screamed. He pushed Victoria and Asher down and Kyle came down to. He pulled a table to protect them. The man was firing at the others and several other kids were shot before all hid behind desks. "Whats going on?!" Asher screamed. "Shut up!" he pressed a button on his watch. They observed in awe as it turned into a gauntlet. "Command G3, G2, G2, G1. Activate immediately." The gauntlet hummed and glowed. A bright tornado of light appeared from it and a pistol formed. He grabbed it and handed it to Victoria just as an M4 appeared. He shoved it to Kyle and another appeared and he shoved that to Asher. They gripped the guns in surprise. A M60 appeared in front of him. "Judging from the sound more have come in. I'll explain later just kill them!" Omar got up with Kyle and the two of them in unision opened fire. There were about 10 in total in the room now. He and Kyle shot down 3 before Victoria got up and opened fire as well like a pro. As she fired two fell when Asher got up and killed two more.  
Omar launched himself at the enemy rapidly firing at there enemies. The rest fell at his firing and died just as easily. Two more came in the room just then and Kyle and Asher shot them down easily. "Kyle, Asher I want you to go and see if there's anymore. Victoria and I will stay here so I can explain. Go guys. And be careful." They nodded raised there guns and left the room ready to fire. "Ok no lies whats going on Omar!" Victoria yelled at him.  
"Alright if you really want to know I'll tell you. It all started when we started high school. It's just that I wanted revenge on all those who have ever done anything to me. I killed most of them. And I killed many more in the process. I joined a gang here in Minnesota. I already had the necessary shooting skills so I was accepted immediately. But when I tried to leave, when I wanted nothing more to do with them I left. A military man named Mason found me and trained me in military ways. But my old gang was not finished with me yet. They kept trying to attack me. They were always killed by those Mason kept posted outside my house at night. During the day they passed by in cars ever half hour ready to protect me. They always had managed to keep me safe until Mason had died. While they were figuring out who would be leader I managed to keep me and my family safe. Once they had figured out who would be leader they appointed me an agent. Not secret or anything but enough for me to call in any military help whenever I needed it. I waited years and found out my old gang had become a problem. They had joined forces with Makarovs forces. Makarov was a russian communist who destroyed all those who opposed him. He wanted control of the world, he killed many agents of the US army and the CIA. He nearly acheived it a year ago when he was killed by Captain Price who managed to kill him after all of his comrades including the infamous Captain McTavish "Soap" were killed by him and his men as well as by General Shepard who was killed a few years back. With me as an agent they thought to attack me but never got around to it... till now." he paused so she can take it all in. "As for the gauntlet I made it myself using my tech that I got from the military. I managed to convert guns to small pods that open when I put in the command. I did not expect them to attack. I guess with the death of Makarov the're going to just get bolder and bolder. I don't want you to deal with this ok? I want you to go home and forget about this. This is my problem and there leader, Reaper, is not going to go easy on anyone who helps me."  
"But I can't just sit around and let you deal with this on your own. You have to have some help don't you?"  
"No. I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt. Kyle and Asher as well wont be helping."  
"But I don't want to be worried about whats happening to you Omar. I'm helping."  
"No Victoria. I can't let you do that."  
"I don't think you have a choice. I can bet you Kyle and Asher as well wont give you a choice."  
"What about us?" asked one of his fellow class mates, Brandon.  
"You'll need to stay here. No buts about it Tyler." he said as another was about to open his mouth.  
"So now I guess we shouldn't have been that mean to you should we have?" asked a person named John Pumphrey.  
"As for you, Joey, Jasper, and the other Tyler I am putting you under military arrest. I want no questions and you will have no rights unlike those who are arrested by cops and CIA agents. Someone will be by to pick you up shortly. And don't even think of making a run for it. We'll find you." John gulped and sat down. Gunshots came from outside. Omar and Victoria ran out just to see about 30 men marching down the hall. "Asher, Kyle get back here! Into the classroom lets go!" they nodded and ran back as Omar and Victoria covered them. They got back inside and locked the door. "Ok. I need to give out guns to the guys and any girls that want to help to." Tyler that was not under arrest, as well as Raymond, another friend of his stepped forwards. "Gauntlets command G2, G4." An M4 appeared and he handed it to Raymond. Then a Stakeout shotgun with a belt of ammo appeared. "Here Tyler. Anyone else. Step forwards." Garret and a girl named Savannah stepped forwards. "Command G5, G4." the shot guns appeared. Garret got the Steakout and Savannah just got a 12 gage. "Command G3. 10 of them." 10 pistols appeared and he handed them out to all the others that were willing to help. "Armor command engage." military issued armor spread across his chest, legs, and arms. "I want all those without guns behind that desk." he said as he pointed to a corner of the room. "Everyone else pulle up a table. I want two each behind a table. There going to break into here soon and I want everyone behind now!"  
They all scambled to hide and Omar did as well. They waited and waited. Then suddenly a hole appeared into the lock. Men streamed into the door and Omar opened fire at them as well as everyone else with a gun. Two men fell before more streamed in. Omar continuously shot at the doorway as Tyler took down another man. Victoria had alone shot three down already. One got to close to her and she smashed his head twice with a pistol, the second hit caused him to slump to the floor. She took the pistol and shot down another man just as Omar killed 4. The battle continued for minutes and everyone with a gun managed to make a kill. "Gauntlet hack into school cameras." he said. A screen appeared showing views from every camera. They were all still operational and showed no more except for a few of the bodies in the hall. "Gauntlet contact Seargent Alex King of US marine corps." the gauntlet hummed and a face appeared on the screen. "Who is it... Omar? What the hell are you doing on a marine comm line."  
"Well being a military soldier I think I have access to that kind of communication."  
"But-" "No time to explain. Just send a military escort to pick up me and three others. You'll need to take us back to base and I'll explain everything to your commander."  
"Whatever you say Omar. I will ASAP." "Thanks." he shot off the gauntlet. "I'll take those weapons back now." he said. They all placed there weapons on the floor. "Kyle, Asher, and Victoria keep your guns."  
They picked up there weapons. "Gauntlet command CG" It hummed and scanned the rooms and all guns on the floor converted to little square cubes. The then zoomed to his gauntlet and went back inside of it. "Alright you 3 lets go outside the school. That is if you still insist on following." they nodded. "Very well. Come on were getting picked up by some soldiers. They were halfway down the hall when the principal, Mrs. Dolores, stopped them.  
"What is going on here? And why are you three carrying guns!?"  
"This is military buisness Mrs. Dolores."  
"Military? Your to young to be a-" He held up his dog tags.  
"I can assure you I am a soldier. Were getting outta here so that no more will come here. We took care of those that were already here. Just evacuate the school. Now.  
No questions now. I'll have someone stop by later to inform you of what happened. Just get the school clear. Go, NOW." she ran away looking terrified. "Come on you guys lets go outside but keep your guard up. You don't want anything sneaking up on you." they nodded as we walked outside. About 10 cop cars were waiting out there.  
"Hands in the air!" one of them shouted.  
"Actually you hands in the air!" Omar yelled. Three police officers walked up all holding guns. "Lieutenant Daniel Blake, Minneapolis PD. Your four are under arrest for assulting this school."  
"Actually someone else assulted the school. I am Special Agent Omar Khan, US military. A group of terrorist just attacked the school trying to kill me."  
"Yeah think I'm gonna believe that?"  
"You'll believe it when your in jail from trying to arrest a military agent Lieutenant." Omar said raising his voice. "So I suggest you watch your mouth. And if you are still doubting me, here comes some more proof." Three military trucks drove into the lot.  
"Alright were here to escort you to base. Get in the trucks you four." said a large soldier.  
"Oh and put these four in jail." Omar said holding out a slip with all of there names. "There not good for the school."  
"Alright now lets get you to-" an explosion hit the floor. "Contact the base for support! Get them here ASAP." Omar said. Three helicopters of terrorists landed. "Officers open fire. Soldiers attack! Your three stick close to me. Move it people." They neared and surrounded him. They began to fire on the helicopters. "Gauntlet Grenade 1 add 9. Engage." 9 grenades appeared and he strapped them to his chest. They weren't frag grenades they were sticky grenades. He threw one at a helicopter and it hit a terrorist instead. The man exploded along with two others.  
He threw another but a stupid cop ran towards them and accidentaly got the grenade stuck to him. He managed to take out a terrorist with him. Omar loaded a grenade into his gauntlet. He aimed it carefully. He took a single shot and the helicopter exploded taking all terrorist near it explode. The others began to fly into the air with some of the terrorists still on the ground. "Gauntlet command G6." A rocket launcher appeared. He loaded one rocket and fired at a helicopter. He loaded another but before he could fire a bullet grazed his side.  
He dropped his launcher and gripped his side. ITS JUST A FLESH WOUND. He thought to himself. ITS NOT THAT BAD. He hefted the rocket launcher and hit the last helicopters blades. The top of the copter flew off and it began a spiral down towards the ground into it's own troops. When it crashed hardly any of the terrorists were left. But the police Lieutenant, Blake, wasn't as well as Omar or his group fared. A piece of the helicopter blade flew at amazing speed towards him. It hit Blake in the chest and sent him flying into a classroom window. We rushed to him. Omar lept through the window, into a startled 10th grade class. He walked over to the body of Blake. He kneeled next to him. His friend, Gizelle ran over to him and the body.  
"What the hell is going on here?" she asked. "Just get home. Make sure everyone gets home. I'm trusting you Gizelle." she nodded and walked away. He turned to the leader of the soldiers. "Take us to base." he said to the soldier. 


End file.
